You know Your Obsessed With Twilight When
by edwardliciouslover
Summary: Just a list me and my friends came up with when we were bored 4th hour.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Karina, Katie, Elizabeth, and Erin (radianceofthemoon, rockontwilight, iheartedwardcullen26, and Vampbabe12321).**

* * *

You know your obsessed with Twilight when...

1.You get to Borders 1 hour before it opens just to read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn and see the cover.

2.You have at least 3 myspaces, each dedicated to one of the Twilight characters.

3.You have screamed at your mom saying that you are not catholic anymore and that your new religion is cullenism.

4.You search endless "You know You are obsessed with Twilight when…" lists and agree with all of them.

5.You have printed out a life-size picture of Robert Pattinson/Spunk Ransom and glued it to your bed so you feel like Bella.

6.You start crying every time you see that picture because you know that he's not really Edward and he's not really there.

7.Your science teacher knows not to mention anything Twilight related because he knows he'll never finish the lesson.

8.You've seen the Twilight trailer… 284,294,753 times

9.You've tattooed eternity on your arm to symbolize Edward and Bella.

10.You make Twilight Uno cards.

11.You check twilight websites every hour just to see if there is something new.

12.You have spent at least a whole day just staring at the Breaking Dawn countdown clock to try to make it go faster…but have not succeeded.

13.You bring your Twilight books everywhere you go…yes I mean EVERYWHERE.

14.You have several folders and/or notebooks filled with twilight related things (quotes, pictures, etc.).

15.You read/write fanfiction for twilight.

16.You fail your science final because you were up last night until 2 in the morning "studying" cough cough reading eclipse cough cough.

17.You can hear someone whisper Edward from a mile away… even though you don't have super human hearing because your not a vampire tear tear.

18.You wish you were a vampire.

19.Your teacher asked what you wanted to be when you grew up and when you said a vampire, everyone stared at you…wonder why…

20.Whenever there is a thunderstorm, you automatically think: Vampires playing baseball!!

21.You hear the words hero/heroine, you think of Edward and Bella.

22.You suddenly prefer rainy days over sunny ones.

23.You start a book club at your school just to talk about twilight.

24.You and your friends make shirts and hats that say team Edward/Jacob to wear on the last day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

You know Your Obsessed with Twilight When...

25. You have read each of the books at least 5 times.

26. You go up to random people you don't even know and start talking about how hot Edward is.

27. You are always trying to control your thoughts because you think Edward might hear.

28. You almost get a 3-day suspension because you changed the backround for the school computer.

29. You almost get another 3-day suspension because you were reading fanfiction on the school computer.

30. You name your pet rock Edward, Jasper or Emmett.

31. You name your plants after all of the Cullens.

32. You and your friends have 5 hour discussions about anything Twilight related.

33. You are planning to have you birthday party 1 month early so it can be on the same day as Edward's birthday.

34. Your teacher asked you to write down who you think should be on the 100 dollar bill and you turn to look at your friend and you both automatically say Edward Cullen at the same exact time and you write down a 3 page essay about why you think Edward Cullen should be on the 100 dollar bill even though you were only supposed to write 1 paragraph.

35 The same exact thing happens as #34 when another teacher asks you who the person you admire the most is.

36. You have added all Twilight related words to the dictionary on Microsoft Word.

37. You have dreams about Twilight.

38. You and your friend get in trouble several times at school for obsessing over Edward and talking about twilight across the room.

39. You download every song from Stephenie Meyer's playlist and you now love them.

40. You have bought shirts, bags, hats… from online Twilight stores.

41. You plan to have a cross country road trip to Forks with all of your Twilight friends before you go to collage.

42. You use quotes from the books in your everyday life

43. You are playing a game online and you name all the players with Twilight related names.

44. You are planning to name your kids after the Cullens.

45. Your mom doesn't ask you what book you are reading anymore, but instead she asks you which Twilight book you are re-reading.

46. You have conversations with Twilight characters… out loud.

47. You are waiting for your dance class to start and you see a red convertible parked outside and you and your friends go outside to see if it's Rosalie's car… but are very disappointed to see that it's a different model.

48. You listen to a song and automatically think of what part in which book it would go best with.

49. You think of what power you would have if you were a vampire.

50. You watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and you started freaking out because "Edward" died.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for the list, or if you want to add anything send me a message!**


	3. Chapter 3

You know Your obsessed with Twilight When...

51. You watched Speed Racer just to see the Twilight Teaser Trailer… but were very disappointed when it didn't show.

52. Enchanted is now one of your favorite movies because the guy's name is Prince Edward.

53. You suddenly wish you could have been born in November, so your birthstone could be Topaz.

54. You have kissed your book before… several times.

55. Every time you look at a fork, you think of Twilight.

56. You start freaking out because you are playing a game online and the hint for the next word is "Stephenie Meyer book series" **(btw the answer was Twilight) **and you don't even notice that you won the game because you got really exited that Twilight was mentioned.

57. Your Myspace has gotten a Twilight makeover.

58. Your new favorite dish is Mushroom Ravioli… or Mountain Lion.

59. You go crazy in car when you hear on the news that 1 of the hurricanes for 2008 is going to be called Edward and then you freak out (in a bad way) even more when you find out that it's not spelled "Edward" but its spelled "Edouard".

60. You freak out (and almost get kicked out) at the movie theaters when you see the Twilight Teaser Trailer in the previews for What Happens in Vegas.

61. You now say Oh My Carlisle instead of Oh My God. **(Sent in by twilightxxfanxx1994)**

62. When someone asks you who Edward is you hit them in the head with your Twilight book and say: "Hope that Carlisle has mercy on your soul". **(Sent in from twilightxxfanxx1994)**

63. Every time you see a silver Volvo you just have to check if it's an S60 R.

64. You have insisted that your parents buy a Volvo…although any Twilight related car is acceptable too…

65. You get contacts like the ones they wear in the movie so your eyes look more Cullen-like. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

66. You don't even care about Christmas anymore knowing that the Twilight movie comes out just 2 weeks before it.

67. You sleep with your books at night.

68. You plan on changing your last name to Cullen and whoever you get married to has to change their name too. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

69. You mom told you to get a life because you were talking about Edward…again and you told her that you already have a life…it's Twilight!

70. You make a You Know Your Obsessed with Twilight list. **(Sent in by RedSoxWriter)**

71. Switzerland reminds you of Bella.

72. You see 5 birds in your backyard and you name them each Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, but then they fly away and never come back.

73. You've forced your friends to read Twilight. **(Sent in by twiligthxxfanxx1994)**

74. You are on plane at around one in the morning just about to get out and everyone's really tired so they put some music on… but it's not just any song…no… they choose to put Claire de Lune on and you start freaking out and everyone just stares at you but you don't care and you call all your friends that are sleeping and wake them up and tell them what just happened then they get kinda mad at you because you woke them up but you really don't care because you got to hear Claire de Lune on the plane… out of all the songs they could have put on they choose Clair de Lune…freaky coincidence…

75. Every time you see a silver Volvo, you speed up to see if it's Edward. **(Sent in by Poetique)**

* * *

**If you guys have any suggestions send me a message or review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who sent suggestions!! And Thanks for all the reviews!!**

* * *

You Know Your Obsessed with Twilight when...

76. You often cry about the fact that Edward Cullen is a fictional character. **(Sent in by XotroyellaoX)**

77. You freak out every time Jake and Bella kiss even though you know its coming. **(Sent in by Edward Cullen brings sexy back)**

78. Your screen saver is Twilight related.

79. Your mom tortures you when she is driving and says "Volvo" and you look but it's just another wagon kind or there is no car at all. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

80. Your new favorite day of the week is Tuesday.

81. You can bring Twilight into any conversation. **(Sent in by Leah Fayye)**

82. You compare every guy you see to Edward, but none of them are ever good enough **(Sent in by XotroyellaoX).** You compare all men to Edward (**Sent in by Edward Cullen brings sexy back)**.**_ (I got 2 suggestions that were basically the same thing so I just put it as 1)_**

83. You get pissed off whenever someone spells Stephenie Meyer with an "a".

84. You and your friend have started a website dedicated to Twilight. **(Sent in by vampiresrok)**

85. You punch and/or scream at someone when they say I hate Twilight, Twilight sucks or (I truly hate this one) Edward is ugly.

86. You stake out a Volvo car dealership to see if you spot Edward. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

87. You call every bookstore in the country to get reservations, then you call them again to check if they actually did put your name down for reservation, then you call them again to register under a different name. **(Sent in by lougie78)**

88. You suddenly love spider moneys...

89. You can tell an S60 R from a mile away and then say "Volvo volvo" and everyone is like "where" then they see it and are like "how did you see it from that far away" and you say "vampire sight". **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

90. You go to a bookstore just to see if there is anyone buying Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse and if there is you start talking to them about how hot Edward is, the movie coming out, or any other Twilight stuff , and either they talk back to you being just as obsessed or run away from you, really scared.

91. Someone asks you what day of the week is your favorite and you say "Twilight Tuesday" and they have this really confused expression on their face and say "you mean Tuesday?" and you say "no I mean Twilight Tuesday" and they say, still really confused "Okay then…" and walks away.

92. You had an emotional breakdown when Edward left in New Moon.

93. Every time someone says Edward, you whip your head around and say, "Where?". **(Sent in by XotroyellaoX)**

94. You wish you could find your own perfect Edward even though you know he can't possibly exist, because Edward doesn't exist.

95. You have at least 20 icons about Twilight.

96. You meet this kid named Edward and you and your friend refuse to call him Edward because he's ugly. **(Sent in by vampiresrok)**

97. You wrap all of the Christmas presents with red ribbons.

98. You pre order Breaking Dawn 5 months in advance.

99. You buy a 150 double sided movie poster and hang it on your ceiling over you bed with cheap tape purposely so it will fall on top of you in your sleep. **(Sent in by Lune du Crepuscule)**

100. All of your E-mails/screen names have to do with Twilight.

* * *

**Is there anything you want to add?? Any suggestions?? Just send me a message or review!! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter only has one that people sent in... thanks guys!! :DDDDDD (me being really happy...)**

* * *

101. You've gotten more than 5 friends/strangers hooked on Twilight.** (Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

102. You start crying when the sun is shining bright, 'cause you know you wont get  
to see Edward today...then realize "oh my Carlisle" I WILL NEVER GET TO SEE  
EDWARD. EVER. **(Sent in by lougie78)**

103. You and Your friends have even told your parents to read Twilight. **(Sent in by watern'wind)**

104. You screamed and ran to Wal-Mart at 3am when you found out your speakers on  
your computer were busted just so you could listen to the Twilight trailer. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

105. People give up trying to understand you and your friends' conversations  
because it consists of something like this...

Stranger, "O wow it's snowing let's have a snowball fight!"

Friend, "Um no when people start throwing wet stuff I go inside."

Other friend "Nice usage!"

Friend "Ya I know right?"

**(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

106. You pour glitter all over your boyfriend so that he glitters in the sun just like  
Edward. **(Sent in by XotroyellaoX)**

107. You can't talk about twilight as the time of day without switching the  
conversation around to the books. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

108. You call a radio station to find out if they are going to have a contest to  
get tickets to the local premier of the movie. (**Sent in by wingedspirit)**

109. Your mom tells you that you say "Edward" in your sleep. **(Sent in by watern'wind)**

110. Your in a car you amuse yourself by looking for silver Volvos, yellow Porsches, red convertibles, and red Jeeps. **(Sent in by horizontal stripes43_)(lol squishie… Emmett has a jeep… not a hummer, but its ok)_**

111. You randomly sneak in Twilight quotes into daily conversations and see how long  
it takes for your friends to realize. **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

112. You plan to name one of your kids Edward. **(Sent in by watern'wind)**

113. Your friends decide to call you Bella because you're a klutz... **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

114. your friend comes to school with a  
ring that looks like the one Edward gave Bella and you start screaming telling  
her you have to have it and when she ok and gives it to you she asks why and  
you say it was Edwards. **(Sent in by shadowgurl9)**

115. Whenever it's cold outside you mutter to yourself "If only I had a warm  
werewolf for a boyfriend..." **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

116. You freak when you hear that there is a guy in your class with the  
last name Cullen but then become depressed when he looks nothing like any of  
the true Cullens. **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

117. You make your parents take you to forks for the family vacation. **(Sent in by shadowgurl9)**

118. You love Linkin Park now. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

119. Whenever it's hot outside you mutter to yourself "If only I had a cold  
vampire boyfriend..." **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

120. You order your stake at the restaurant rare or medium rare so you can actually  
eat blood. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

121. You have quotes all over your mirror from Twilight. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

122. You love making one of your guy friends extremely uncomfortable at lunch by  
discussing Edward and chapter 13 because you know he has read Twilight, but hated  
it... **(Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

123. You tell your dad that you want to get a yellow Porsche 911 turbo and now whenever he sees a different color one he shows you because he knows that it makes you mad. **(Sent in by vampiresrok)**

124. You cried when Edward left Bella in New Moon while you where at  
school...even though you've read the book 12 times before.** (Sent in by twilightastronomer67)**

125. You call the theater and ask how soon you can get tickets to the premier. **(Sent in by wingedspirit)**

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

You Know Your Obsessed With Twilight When...

126. You actually google "adrenaline rush".

127. You take a picture with a random guy you don't know at the movies because his name is Edward.

128. You have made you teacher(s) read Twilight.

129. You have searched what all the name of the Cullens' mean.

130. You end up buying every flavor of pie at the super market because the name of the brand is Edward's.

131. You don't let anyone touch your Twilight books.

132. You've memorized the book summaries on the back of all 4 books.

133. You have the audio books for all 3 books on you ipod.

134. Whenever you first meet a person the first question you ask them is "have you ever read Twilight?"

135. Every time someone say's vampires aren't real, you gasp and shout, "YOU SPEAK LIES! LIES I TELL YOU LIES!!". **(Sent in by XotroyellaoX)**

136. You bought the Special Edition of Eclipse after you had already bought the original version just because you wanted to own the first chapter of Breaking Dawn and get Team Edward t-shirt transfer and the Breaking Dawn poster.** (Sent in by BellaxMariexCullen)**

137. You told your parents that you would give up presents on Christmas and your birthday for the next 3 years if they would let you go to New York City when Stephenie Meyer is there for the Breaking Dawn tour so you could get her to sign the copy of Breaking Dawn that you wanted to buy when you where there. (**Sent in by BellaxMariexCullen)**

138. You go online to take which Cullen are you quizzes. **(Sent in by pixy36)**

139. You're sitting in science, and the teacher pulls up a picture of a mountain lion and says to name it and you say, "Edward's Dinner". **(Sent in by Jasper is my Edward)**

140. When EVERYTHING relates to Twilight. **(Sent in by Jasper is my Edward)**

141. Whenever a friend has a problem in life or with language arts homework, you use examples from twilight to help them… and they get it. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

142. If you pass someone who is either extremely hot and tan or extremely cold and pale, you yell out vampire or werewolf appropriately and then run after them asking if their eyes are red or topaz colored. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

143. You have lost more than 7 hours of sleep because you were reading the twilight books (for the 100th time) or fanfictions. (**Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

144. You name your dog Jacob. **(Sent in by ICanFeel361)**

145. You agree with the statement: any girl that says they don't have an imaginary boyfriend is either lying or has never read twilight, and if they haven't read twilight then they are shunned! **(Sent in by watern'wind)**

146. You know you're obsessed with Twilight when you have over 20 faves of twilight fanfics. **(Sent in by vampiresrok)**

147. You can relate everything to Twilight… and it drives your boyfriend MAD whenever he talks because you start laughing, because you found a way to relate it to Twilight.** (Sent in by JustAlyse)**

148. You are intoxicated by the mere presence of a BOOK!** (Sent in byXotroyellaoX)**

149. You cried when you found out who the movie cast was because they were disappointing but now you love them. **(Sent in by The Masochistic Lamb)**

150. You play out Twilight from Edward's point of view as you're reading it. **(Sent in by Leah Fayye)**


End file.
